muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radionate
Sesame guests Hi Nate! Just wanted to quickly see if you had an opinion on Category talk:Muppet Specials Actors. —Scott (talk) 00:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Surname Sara Hey, Nate! I just saw a couple of your edits. Could you take a look at Talk:Sara Ramírez? I didn't put a talkbox since I was going to just move, probably still will, but I figure if anyone has a print source that has her name spelled with an accent, it would be you (our Wiki policy is to use accents for titles and names when they actually appear that way in print or on-screen credits, but not to add them because we think they should be there). One of my co-stars in Witness was addicted to Spamalot, by the way! (He kept quoting "So listen to me Arthur, and listen to the news/we can't succeed on Broadway if we don't have any Jews.") -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'll try to get to it today. I was just about to sign off, but let me see if I can come up with an answer. Might have to dig into theatre stuff at home to find out. And I'm working on nabbing rights to Spamalot here for 2011, and praying I'll get to play Sir Robin the Brave (or Patsy). I won't correct your lyrics mis-quote though. lol -- Nate (talk) 20:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::That's how it was told to me! I've never seen it, so. And backstage, my co-star had a tendency to break into "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" (and occasionally one of the original songs for the show). Or as altered once to better fit ''Witness for the Prosecution, "Always Look on the Bright Side of Death!" -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::Left a message there to move it. Now I'm off to listen to the soundtrack since its all stuck in my head. -- Nate (talk) 20:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks muchly! Oh, I forget, are you familiar with ''Witness for the Prosecution (i.e. do you know the ending?) If so, I'll send you an e-mail later on with some amusing anecdotes, but most of the best ones are spoilerish (and it's *still* a tradition to enjoin the audience, and of course those in the show, "not to reveal the surprise ending.") The film version even had an announcer say it over the end credits! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:40, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for your fast and detailed reply about the Gilbert and Sullivan song. You are the very model of a modern Muppet Wikian! -- Ken (talk) 05:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :And I should be in bed. lol -- Nate (talk) 05:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sesame guests Hey, I'm glad you expanded a bunch of the season 40 celebrities! I figured I'd get around to it tonight if no one else did. It was pretty late last night and I only had time to get them started. —Scott (talk) 22:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I was just excited that you started them. I want to expand them more, but figured that was a good first start. If it had been past today I wouldn't be able too, since I'll be gone for a couple days. Great pictures you found for them too! Were they from the website or presskit? -- ''Nate (talk) 14:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, they're all from the Season 40 presskit. —Scott (talk) 19:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Authors and References Hi, Nate! Actually, just a reminder, even if there's more than one reference to a book by the same author, if there's multiple references to that author's work, it all goes on one page. Hercule Poirot gets a page because he was portrayed specifically but otherwise everything is on Agatha Christie. ''The Maltese Falcon and The Thin Man pages basically make it harder for a reader to see all the Hammet references (and something like Casper von Blimpman claiming to be "The Thin Man" is obviously a dual reference). I'd rather those be redirects and merge them all back in (I kind of feel like that about some of the Shakespeare pages, but then there some of the references like Hamlet obviously would overwhelm the author's page). We've discussed this in the past as a kind of unofficial policy and I'd like to just put the Hammet page back, maybe add the Sam Spayed and Nick and Nora images to make it prettier, and make the others redirects. See also the discussion on The Walt Disney Company which is relevant. I hope that makes sense to you, since I love the work you're doing on these things and don't want to discourage or offend you, but it's starting to get a little messy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll work on putting them back into a redirect. I remember a lot of the conversations. For things like Disney, what I thought was decided was if there were substantial references, then a page of their own would be warrented. I'll see if I can get a well put together page for Dashiell Hammett. -- Nate (talk) 21:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I still think the ''Maltese Falcon is deserving of its own page though. -- Nate (talk) 22:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, ahem, Hammett was a page I started! I'll try to fix it up, but as you can see, most of the references involved more than one book, and otherwise it was just one. They don't make for substantial pages on their own, outside of the pictures, just mean one's hopping between three intrinsically related pages (whereas one doesn't necessesarily have to read Donald Duck to appreciate Mickey Mouse and vice versa). Charles Dickens (author) could use work (and I've been meaning for ages to add a connections list, which will be enormous and fun) but it's better to have all the refs on one page, rather than break out the three tiny ones to ''A Tale of Two Cities. Only A Christmas Carol warrants and deserves its own page (and dwarfs Charlie's). Basically, is there any real benefit to having Maltese Falcon as its own page, when the references are either slight or overlap in terms of Hammet's writing or hardboiled in general? There's no way to avoid repetition and no real benefit it all. Sam Spayed has his own page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi, I was working on the page at the same time you are (still am, actually). I expanded the lead-in so it could support more images. I know what you're trying to do, but the re-organization basically means the same From the Balcony skit is mentioned in three places. It may be easier to spot the Thin Man portion but makes it harder to read in general. I spaced Dog City out a bit more, which I think helps, and I'll have a connections list to follow, if possible. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) 83 TV shows and counting! Wow! I'm impressed that The Big Bang Theory mentioned the Muppets! Maybe with all the new Disney attention, they'll be a hot pop culture reference again! I hope we hit 100 different shows soon! -- Ken (talk) 06:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Beautiful Minds Think Alike Hey, Nate! Is there a reason you redlinked A Beautiful Mind on Jennifer Connelly, or was that a mistake? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie did a bit from the movie (with Bunsen and Beaker, and in my big project of Movie, TV, and Stage references, I wanna do a page for it. I just have to get a screen grab. -- Nate (talk) 21:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. Where is it in the movie? I have the DVD floating around in a stack underfoot, and I could get it for you (not having seen the movie, I'm not sure what to look for). And yeah, all those reference pages are wonderful. I still need to flesh out Abbott and Costello, but there's three direct, not at all oblique references (two dialogue, one clip), and one is from ''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss of all places. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::It is when Bunsen is writing on a pane of a glass window backstage, and Beaker is on the other side. Beaker utters "A Beautiful Mind". I am fuzzy, it's been since Christmas since I've watched it, but it cracks me up everytime. -- Nate (talk) 21:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Edward Hopper page Thanks for your edit of September 14, 2009, in which you moved the two new ''Nighthawks spoofs into a "Gallery" section. I have since discovered that the German Sesamstrasse image is for licensed Sesamstrasse products, so I made it again into a separate figure to place it on an equal footing with Joe Mathieu's picture.— Tom (talk) 16:49, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! My head is spinning from all the stuff I've been doing, going back and forth with you and Danny and Andrew. Anyway, on Dances with Wolves, did they really have a Sesame clip on a Muppet video? That seems unusual. Or was I reading it wrong? -- Ken (talk) 06:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :No. It was different. I reworded it. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Cyrano de Bergerac What a dream! Cyrano de Bergerac is a fantastic page. I didn't realize we had so many references on the wiki... That's a super fun page now. I love all the new pop culture and references pages you've been making lately! -- Danny (talk) 21:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, I just noticed that you've been adding Bestknown templates too. That's awesome... I'd forgotten about that template; we should use it more. -- Danny (talk) 21:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah the templete is on my list of "to do" things. We'll see how far I get on the list this time. lol. And I'm having a blast on the references stuff. It's my favorite part of the wiki! It really shows how far reaching the Muppet Universe really is. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Nate! It's great to see you doing tons of stuff, especially Minor TV Mentions. I thought you might be interested to know that I was able to clean up a mention on Mork & Mindy. It was driving me crazy, because I've had the novel for 30 years (which turns the first 3 episodes into a movie-like plot), so I knew there was a "Green" reference, but I was finally able to see the episode in question (it's the second episode, not the first), so I was able to quote it exactly (the novel says it differently). Thank God for TV shows on DVD! Now whenever I watch reruns, I always pay attention for a Muppet reference! I also found one on Taxi that I hadn't remembered in years! -- Ken (talk) 04:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I do the same thing. lol -- ''Nate (talk) 04:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I can't believe how many movies that Monsterpiece Theatre spoofed! Thanks for working on that, too! I never thought I'd see François Truffaut's name on Muppet Wiki! -- Ken (talk) 03:42, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm having a blast doing them! -- ''Nate (talk) 03:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Dancing Stars Cool picture! Was that part of the broadcast? —Scott (talk) 20:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. That was part of the bump before the dance. Because of that I withdrew my request to delete Karina Smirnoff. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives